As the Internet is becoming more commercially oriented, many product and service providers utilize one or more on-line e-commerce web sites for offering their products and services for sale. However, the e-commerce participants and potential purchasers of such products and services are greatly limited by the flexibility and capabilities of the e-commerce web sites.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.